A pressure container for storing liquid or gaseous media, preferably hydrogen or natural gas, comprises at least one storage container for enclosing the liquid or gaseous medium, said storage container having at least one opening, into which a valve is inserted. The liquid or gaseous medium is filled and removed by means of the switching and control elements incorporated into the valve main body. Current is applied to the electromagnetic valve when the medium is removed and said valve is actively opened. No current is applied to the electromagnetic valve during the filling process. For safety reasons, the electromagnetic valve is closed in the currentless state.
A pilot-operated valve is generally used as an electromagnetic valve in such pressure containers so as to keep the power consumption low.
A gas cylinder valve arrangement is known from DE 10 2006 025 965 A1, which has a housing with a main valve body. The main valve body has a fluid connection, wherein a fluid flows between the inlet and the housing or a valve body outlet, wherein a valve stem for blocking the fluid flow through a through-connection can be moved. At the main valve body, a manual shut-off valve runs within the valve body so as to selectively block the fluid flow through the through-connection. The use of two valves increases both the amount of installation space and the costs for such an electromagnetic valve.